


rose colored lips

by jnghnies (jhvce)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and jeonghan is his beautiful lover ofc, based off those naver pics that fuckin killed me, dw its more romantic than it sounds asfhd, rich CEO!coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhvce/pseuds/jnghnies
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan find some time to themselves in the bath.





	rose colored lips

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i cant believe the first fic i decide to post out of all my drafts is this~~
> 
> yeah we've all seen those photos of cheol in that bath with all them rose petals, naver, and i think that was their best idea yet.
> 
> i rec listening to [offonoff's bath](https://open.spotify.com/track/22tAOnXPrSFOp2En3WcyyA?si=DRsQrat5RYCbiSN6iEPolQ) to set the mood. enjoy.

Seungcheol unlocked the door to his penthouse room, thoroughly exhausted.

It was a full day at work, the bustle of the office finally weighing on him. There had been too much paperwork and drama, as usual. Being CEO of one of the largest companies in Seoul wasn't a cakewalk, and by the time most of his employees had clocked out, he had found himself in his office doing overtime trying to finish replying to emails.  
  
"Sorry baby, I'm gonna be a little while," he had told Jeonghan on the phone when he called.  
  
"Alright, I'll put away dinner," Jeonghan replied sweetly, though Seungcheol knew he was worried even though his voice didn't show it. "Don't be too long."  
  
Seungcheol could already tell Jeonghan was going to wait for him to come home. Even after all the times Seungcheol had told him not to wait up for him, he’d always be there. Seungcheol thought he’d be just as content if Jeonghan was asleep, but the image of Jeonghan waiting for him on their bed, ready to help him relax made Seungcheol loosen his tie on the way to the door.  
  
When he entered their shared suite, he didn’t hear the television playing, indicating Jeonghan must be in their room. He glanced around their grand living room, the only illumination being the city lights from the windowed walls, and he could see no figure lying on the couch.  
  
After he hung up his coat and took off his shoes, he walked to the hall as quietly as he could, just in case Jeonghan might be asleep. Although, as he neared their room, he could hear the music of a soft piano playing. Seungcheol bit his lip, getting slightly excited now. Jeonghan always had something planned that would always catch him by surprise and he’s never been disappointed yet.  
  
He opened the bedroom door to the sweet smell of roses.  
  
His senses became overwhelmed, not just by the intoxicating aroma, but the sight of their room. The lights were dimmed down, with nothing but the soft yellow glow of the lamp in the corner, and the lights of the candles. Jeonghan, with all the sexual attraction he portrayed in one being, was sitting with his legs crossed to the side on their king sized bed, with nothing but a silk red robe on that accented his skin. He had smiled fully when Seungcheol walked in. It was that smile that made Seungcheol's chest ache, the one he had fallen in love with in the first place.  
  
"Hello lover," Jeonghan said, coquettishly.  
  
Seungcheol couldn't help but grin back. He walked towards the bed and could see it now, the rose petals scattered across the sheets. Jeonghan crawled up to meet him and then they couldn't just look any longer, Seungcheol needed to touch him. Jeonghan kneeled on the bed and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's shoulders when Seungcheol came up to him and he placed his hands on Jeonghan's waist, his own knees touching the foot of the bed. Seungcheol had to look up at him slightly, and he felt Jeonghan's hair brush his face.  
  
"What's all this?" he asked, almost breathlessly against Jeonghan's lips.  
  
Jeonghan shrugged. "Maybe I just like doing things like this for you," he said just as lowly, fingers dragging lazily on Seungcheol's nape. Seungcheol's heart was full and he leaned in- only to be stopped by a single finger.  
  
Jeonghan had leaned away from him. "I don't want you to ravish me just yet," he said, and Seungcheol let out a small amused huff. Jeonghan always liked making him wait and loved making him beg for it.  
  
But he knew he had his own effects on Jeonghan, and the way they were pressed against each other like this, Seungcheol could already feel Jeonghan's arousal against his thigh. "What plans do you have in mind then?" he whispered against Jeonghan's neck, feeling him shiver slightly in his hands.  
  
"I had a light dinner," Jeonghan said casually, even though his hands were grazing slowly down Seungcheol's chest like his shirt was a nuisance. "I waited up for you because I didn’t know if you wanted some dessert."  
  
He said the word with half-lidded eyes and Seungcheol just found himself nodding, not looking away from Jeonghan's stare. He knew that wasn’t the real reason Jeonghan waited for him.  
  
Then, the warmth was gone, as Jeonghan fully leaned away from Seungcheol. He crawled off the bed gracefully, and walked towards their master bathroom.  
  
Seungcheol just stood there watching, confused, and Jeonghan turned around and said over his shoulder, "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Seungcheol laughed, and followed him.  
  
Their bathroom was the source of it all. The cold marble floor that bled into the large bathtub in the center of the room that looked big enough to be a small pool. The high windows that showed the soft lights of the city tied the room together, along with the candles that were scattered around on every surface. Seungcheol noticed more rose petals spread across in the milky water of the bath, like some scene out of a romantic movie. Then, Seungcheol saw the chocolate dipped strawberries on a small plate lying on the foot of the bathtub, along with two wine glasses, a bottle of Pinot Noir, which was his favorite wine, and another bottle of Chardonnay, which he knew was Jeonghan's preference.  
  
Seungcheol turned to his lover a little warily. "Is it our anniversary?" he asked carefully testing the waters. He didn't know what called on this extravagant display, but he was worried he might have forgotten something with all the overtime he'd been doing these past few weeks.  
  
Jeonghan simply smiled sweetly at him, "It isn't, don't worry."  
  
"Are you sure?" Because Jeonghan also liked playing him just to get a reaction, and even though they've been together for years, Jeonghan's double meanings are still something he's learning everyday.  
  
Jeonghan chuckled and didn't answer him, instead taking his hands and leading him towards the tub, the floor feeling cold on his feet.  
  
He fully undid Seungcheol's tie, letting it slip through his fingers and onto the floor, then started unbuttoning Seungcheol's shirt. Seungcheol stayed silent, feeling the intimacy between them that he's missed for what felt like so long. It took all his effort to not just rip his clothes off and throw Jeonghan into the bath, but if Jeonghan had waited for him this long, then he could wait too.  
  
His shirt shed, his pants soon after, and Seungcheol was graced with the sight of that silk red robe falling effortlessly down from Jeonghan's skin. He couldn't help it and let his eyes roam a bit, taking his time looking at every single detail of him. After being together for years, he still couldn't believe Jeonghan was real, his body crafted like something out of fantasies, and when he looked up he caught Jeonghan staring as well.  
  
Seungcheol was ready for Jeonghan to say something cheeky like, ' _See something you like?_ '.  
  
Instead, Jeonghan smiled at him, took him by his hands again and led him to the marble steps of the bath. They both sunk into the water slowly, letting it envelop them in a warm embrace. Seungcheol felt the rose petals and natural oils smooth against his skin as he sat down onto the floor of the bath, the water rising below his collarbones. He let out a soft moan at how calming it all was.  
  
Jeonghan sat beside him, still smiling but shyly. Seungcheol couldn't stop looking at him, the steam of the bath giving him a natural pink in his cheeks, his hair sticking slightly to his face. He thought at that moment, _I'm so in love with him_.  
  
They rarely bathed together, this being the first time they've done something as lavish a display as this. It made him want to step up his game, somehow beat Jeonghan in this battle of who was more romantic, but he knew he'd never win. Jeonghan has surprised him again and again, and he had a feeling he would do so for the rest of their lives.  
  
Still, their bathtub was mostly used by Jeonghan alone. Seungcheol preferred taking showers since he was always in a rush, especially these past few weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he'd put everything on hold, even for a moment, and just relax. It was a trick that Jeonghan was better at than him, he knew that. That was why he could always depend on Jeonghan to balance out his hectic life. He couldn't think of any other way to thank him for that since he's already given Jeonghan everything he has.  
  
He looked at his other half now, lifting a hand to his face, to which Jeonghan welcomed the touch like a kitten.  
  
"When can I kiss you?" he asked softly, pushing back a strand of Jeonghan's hair behind his ear.  
  
Of course, Jeonghan had to say with that cheekiness he had expected earlier, "We haven't eaten yet, you can kiss me after." And Seungcheol chuckled at his lover's logic.  
  
He leaned away from Seungcheol and poured their wines, handing Seungcheol his glass. With a clink and unsaid cheers, they both sipped their drinks leisurely, Seungcheol watching Jeonghan's lips with purpose, and because Jeonghan loved to tease, he licked his lips right after like a challenge.  
  
But Seungcheol could take it. He took another sip, leaning his head against the cool marble and letting the warmth of the water around him and of the wine seep into his system.  
  
"How was work today?" Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol already knew he was going to prolong this as much as possible.  
  
He decided to humor him anyhow. "Today was a pain," he hummed. "I had five meetings today, two with the board about cutbacks on our budget. Seven different people complained to me today about various things- by the way, Seokmin misses you, he wants to have dinner with us again."  
  
Jeonghan nodded, resting his arm on the side of the tub and leaning his head on his fist. Their knees were touching under the water. “I'll call him tomorrow. What else happened?"  
  
He sighed, and played coy even though it usually never worked, "Honestly, so much happened today I just couldn't wait to come back home to you."  
  
Jeonghan hid his grin behind his glass. He already knew Seungcheol’s strategy.  
  
Jeonghan set his glass on the side, grabbing one of the strawberries and guiding it to Seungcheol’s lips to silence him, which he gratefully took a very slow bite out of, never breaking Jeonghan’s gaze. He noticed Jeonghan’s eyelashes flutter slightly and knew he had an effect. The chocolate was sweet and the strawberry tart at the same time. He hummed at the complimenting taste.  
  
Jeonghan put the stem to the side and Seungcheol took the chance to reach for one of the strawberries. He mimicked Jeonghan, placing the strawberry to his lips. Jeonghan took his small bite and Seungcheol couldn’t look away. The fruit was juicy and it bled onto Seungcheol’s fingers. Without even saying anything, Jeonghan took one of them in his mouth, sucking slightly. Seungcheol’s breath hitched at the sight of him, lewd and suggestive of more to come. He could feel Jeonghan’s tongue glide against his finger, could feel Jeonghan’s teeth nip him lightly. He grazed his thumb along Jeonghan's bottom lip as he pulled his hand away, his thoughts muddled.  
  
Seungcheol took a bite out of the same strawberry as a distraction from Jeonghan's knowing smirk. He set the stem on the plate and finished his glass before setting it down and out of the way.  
  
He reached for Jeonghan, his hand resting comfortably on Jeonghan's neck, daring to move down his wet skin. Jeonghan leaned so their foreheads touch, and Seungcheol enjoyed this quiet intimacy, taking pleasure in the small things, the way it's always been between them.  
  
He could feel Jeonghan's uneven breath and watched Jeonghan close his eyes, and he knew this should have been his chance, he should have taken it. Though, he was too caught up in this feeling.  
  
"Turn around," Jeonghan said, unexpectedly. He opened his eyes and looked at Seungcheol through unbattered lashes.  
  
He didn't question it, instead simply doing as told, he turned so his back faced Jeonghan. The sound of water moving, then a bottle opening. Fingers wound their way in Seungcheol's hair soon after, and his eyes slipped close at the feeling.  
  
Seungcheol's done this for Jeonghan countless times, but having it done to him felt cathartic, a sigh escaping his lips. There was no feeling of suds, just oil massaged into his scalp. Jeonghan took his time, making sure the strands of his hair were cared for from root to tip. His fingers wandered downward to his neck, then his shoulders, digging into them. Like magic, the tension of the busy day was lifted.  
  
Seungcheol leaned his back against Jeonghan's chest after, thoroughly relaxed. "Thank you."  
  
Jeonghan rested his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder in response, hands curling down his back then around his waist. Seungcheol latched his own hand atop Jeonghan's under the water, slipping his fingers through the gaps.  
  
"Why did you really do all this, Jeonghan?" he asked quietly, thumbing Jeonghan's knuckles. He had to know now; the decorating of their room, their baths, feeding him strawberries and the massage- how did he ever think he deserved any of this?  
  
He didn't have to turn around to know Jeonghan was pouting, he could hear it in his voice. "Can't I be romantic for you anymore?"  
  
Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow. The last time either of them did anything this grand was when Seungcheol planned Jeonghan's 25th birthday, and it was hardly anything compared to this.  
  
"Jeonghan."  
  
The man in question sighed, and Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan's lips on his nape. He felt him say, hesitantly, "Maybe I've just missed you."  
  
Seungcheol turned so he could face Jeonghan properly. "I wake up next to you everyday, what's there to miss?" he said, cheekily.  
  
But Jeonghan only looked at him blankly. "You know what I mean, Cheol."  
  
He felt it now, in Jeonghan's stare. He did know. He's been so busy lately they haven't gotten a second to be together, haven't made love in a while, hardly even in the morning when they could be quick about it. Seungcheol always promised himself to not let work take over his life, to never let it get in the way of him and Jeonghan, and these past few weeks he'd broken that promise.  
  
He let out a low breath, "I've missed you too." His throat was raw with honesty.  
  
Jeonghan's eyes closed once more. Above the sound of the faucet dripping, and the soft flow of a piano from their bedroom, all he could really focus on was Jeonghan's quiet plea. "Kiss me, Seungcheol."  
  
And he did. It was slow, a languid press of lips because it's been too long, they had to ease into this again. Seungcheol took his time latching onto Jeonghan's bottom lip. Jeonghan's arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and Seungcheol took to pulling him closer by his waist. When their cocks brushed, Jeonghan pulled back, breath staggering.  
  
"Seungcheol, I-" he stuttered as Seungcheol kept his lips on Jeonghan's jaw, kissing every ounce of skin, tasting the rose water on his neck. "I waited so long," Jeonghan whispered.  
  
"I'm here now," he whispered back, nuzzling against Jeonghan's ear which elicited a shudder out of him.  
  
In an instant, Jeonghan cupped his face and made their lips meet once more, this time smoldering and heedy. Seungcheol's tongue tasted the tartness of the strawberries and the sweetness of the chocolate, a mix of something intoxicating that he wanted to taste forever. But he wanted more than fruits and chocolate. He wanted to taste all of Jeonghan. He wanted to take Jeonghan apart, slowly on his cock until they both couldn't form thoughts.  
  
He said against Jeonghan's lips, "I want you, so much."  
  
A low whine came out of Jeonghan's mouth as he gripped onto him. "Here, Cheol. Now."  
  
He chuckled at Jeonghan's impatience, and he was silenced again by a kiss. Jeonghan reached for him and his knees rested on the sides of Seungcheol’s hips, reminiscent of their position earlier on their bed. He took full control and Seungcheol let him do so, loving this side of Jeonghan more than anything. Jeonghan on top of him, his wet hair shrouding them like this was some sort of tryst, a secret only between them. His hands took their time to worship Jeonghan’s body, the smooth skin of his chest and stomach, until finally, he palmed Jeonghan’s cock under the water, already hard and heavy in his hand, and Jeonghan moaned into his mouth.  
  
“I wanna suck you off,” Jeonghan mumbled, barely even a whisper.  
  
Seungcheol could only nod, all thoughts crumbling into pieces. Jeonghan eased off him, letting Seungcheol rise to sit on the edge of the tub, the cold air hitting his skin though all he could feel deep within him was burning want. Jeonghan came near him, kneeling on the floor of the tub, in between Seungcheol’s thighs where he looked like he belonged.  
  
He grazed his nails down Seungcheol’s thighs unhurriedly, leaving fading marks on his skin. Jeonghan breathed like every breath was calculated, very carefully against Seungcheol’s already throbbing cock. Jeonghan looked up at him through hooded eyes, then slowly opened his mouth. The sight was lewd, and Seungcheol couldn’t believe this was all for him.  
  
Seungcheol took himself in hand, led the tip to brush Jeonghan’s bottom lip. He could feel Jeonghan’s breath stutter before finally letting him in, mouth closing around him. Seungcheol threw his head back, sigh escaping him. Jeonghan took as much of him as he could. Seungcheol could feel his cock touch Jeonghan’s throat, and he pulled back before Jeonghan could gag.  
  
They eased into this slowly, back and forth. Jeonghan was in no rush as he sucked a little harder on him each time he pulled away. He felt Jeonghan’s hand close around his own that was gripping the edge of the tub like an anchor. Jeonghan’s tongue worked on him, pulling back just to lick up the sides of him.  
  
Seugcheol knew he was panting too much through his nose, and he let his fingers card through Jeonghan’s hair. “Baby, you’re so fucking good,” his voice was hoarse. “But if you keep this up I might come, just like this.”  
  
Jeonghan leaned into his touch. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he whispered before going down on him again.  
  
Seungcheol tugged a bit harder on the strands on his head, and Jeonghan moaned around him; that became all too much, and he guided Jeonghan off him before he could thrust into his mouth. He sunk back into the tub, kneeling, the warm water welcoming him back, and he kissed Jeonghan’s laughter away.  
  
“Let me be inside you,” he said, nuzzling against Jeonghan’s head. His hands wandered to Jeonghan’s plump ass, skin soft as he kneaded his cheeks, pressing Jeonghan closer to him.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Jeonghan gasped.  
  
Seungcheol pressed a finger against him, and instead of feeling a tight heat, his finger slipped in with ease. He felt breathless suddenly, and Jeonghan clinging onto his shoulders was no help. He leaned back, awaiting an explanation he already knew.  
  
Jeonghan bit his lip as he glanced back at him. “I-I opened myself up, while I was waiting for you.”  
  
_Fuck_ , he couldn’t believe he had this. He groaned as his finger slid in deeper.  
  
“Did I really make you wait that long?” he asked lowly in Jeonghan’s ear.  
  
Jeonghan sighed as he let another finger in. “So fucking long.”  
  
Something deep within himself was shaken. He felt selfish, knowing he had Jeonghan like this, pliant and willing in his arms.  
  
He could imagine it clearly in his head; Jeonghan laying against their rose petal covered sheets, his knees up and thighs writhing, trying to reach all the right places that Seungcheol knew so well. It sent him reeling with want. He had to know.  
  
“Did you think of me?” he was close to growling. “When you were lying on our bed with your fingers inside yourself, did you picture my fingers inside you like this?”  
  
He did so now, pushing deeper and finding that spot that sent Jeonghan into a shivering mess.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Cheol,” the other panted. “All I can think of is you.”  
  
Seungcheol couldn’t help but kiss him then. He was unrelentless now, harsh with his tongue with all the lustful haze his thoughts and Jeonghan’s words had sent him. Jeonghan was moaning anyway, hands pushing against his shoulders until they sat again, deep into the water.  
  
Their position as earlier, Jeonghan comfortable on top, with his knees at either side of him. Seungcheol’s fingers had slipped out of him, and Jeonghan stroked his cock with earnest, guiding it behind himself until the tip met his entrance.  
  
He leaned forward and captured Seungcheol’s lips. “My fingers weren’t enough, Seungcheol,” he breathed. “I wanted more, I still do now.”  
  
Seungcheol bit down onto Jeonghan’s already rosy red, glossed lips that were no comparison to the rose petals scattered amongst them. “What do you want,” he asked, though he already knew.  
  
“ _You_ ,” Jeonghan said, before sinking down on him.  
  
Agonizing, slow heat, as Jeonghan slid, smoothly down onto him, his hole opening and taking him all in. It took all of Seungcheol’s will not to lift his hips and thrust into him. He placed a hand on Jeonghan’s smooth stomach to steady themselves as Jeonghan settled, fully flush against him. They both couldn’t hold back their shudders.  
  
Jeonghan gripped onto his shoulders and threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan as Seungcheol raked his fingers down his chest and ended by grasping onto his cock under the water. Seungcheol lapped at his neck and stroked him slowly while Jeonghan adjusted himself.  
  
Seungcheol took in the sight of him like this; his hair a tangled mess, the flush on his face intensified, not just from the steam of the baths. He looked undone.  
  
The water came up to their chest, still warm and shrouding from what was becoming of them underneath. Jeonghan took in a slow breath and met his eyes, a locking gaze. He rolled his hips forward and began to move.  
  
It was a slow, lazy fucking. Jeonghan took the lead like he owned him, which was more truth than anything. Seungcheol soothed him through it, feeling that hazing pleasure fazing his thoughts until all he could think of was Jeonghan, and this, here and now.  
  
He lifted his knees to push in deeper and Jeonghan’s hips stuttered, his breath uneven. Jeonghan dug his nails into his shoulders, leaning so his head rested next to Seungcheol’s own. Seungcheol fucked into him, the water making waves around them, their skin slippery from the soaps and oils.  
  
The desire for more built up. No more banters nor teasings were shared between them, except for satisfied sighs and mumbled sweetness. Seungcheol felt it swell and build up within him, in his chest and stomach, constricting.  
  
‘ _I love you_ ,’ Seungcheol mouthed against Jeonghan’s temple.  
  
Jeonghan tightened around his cock in response.  
  
That was all it took for Seungcheol to thrust in once more before spilling inside Jeonghan, a low groan creeping out of his throat.  
  
He trembled from the overpowering pressure of the aftermath, Jeonghan whispering comforts as his fingers curled into his hair. Seungcheol still had his cock in his hand and he jerked it harder, causing Jeonghan to quake in his hold.  
  
“Seungcheol,” he whispered, then repeated his name like a mantra as Seungcheol fisted him. He pushed back and forth even though Seungcheol was softening inside him. Jeonghan clung onto his hand, not to stop him but to ground himself, biting his lip. Seungcheol knew he was getting close.  
  
“Take it baby,” Seungcheol murmured against his skin. “I’m yours.”  
  
“ _Mine_ ,” Jeonghan gasped before claiming his lips once more, letting Seungcheol swallow down his moans as he reached his climax. He arched beautifully in his arms as he came, fading quickly into the water.  
  
Seungcheol felt looser and more relaxed than ever, with Jeonghan in his arms, calming him down from his high by rubbing a hand down his back. He felt more than content, his heart filled with far too much. Eventually, Jeonghan lifted himself off him, leaned in and kissed him gently this time, a brief meeting of lips.  
  
Seungcheol grinned, and Jeonghan cupped his jaw, thumbing where Seungcheol’s dimple was. “Good?”  
  
Jeonghan nodded, sluggishly, smiling closed lip.  
  
The water started to feel colder now, and they both silently agreed to get up from the bath and dry themselves off. Jeonghan wrapped himself in a cozy white towel robe while Seungcheol took to wrapping his towel around his waist.  
  
They left the bath to drain and clean tomorrow, both too sated and drowsy from the sex to do anything more than dim the lights and lift the covers from their bed. Jeonghan huddled close when Seungcheol pulled him in to his chest. He pressed his lips to Seungcheol’s collar and sighed. He didn’t need clarification; Jeonghan’s actions spoke louder than words, a fact that truly came to light tonight.  
  
As Jeonghan started to drift off, Seungcheol promised himself to never let go of this.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt specify jh's hair so you could go nuts, but i had his short brown hair in mind while writing :)))
> 
> i hope i did justice for this tag as my first time, look out for more soon-
> 
> hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/jnghnies), and if yall need a proofreader for your svt fic, just message me! <3


End file.
